Silently Pent Up
by MackSEpique
Summary: M2 Oneshot. 'Unfinished business' could mean anything. Doing something that you failed to do the first time is an example... Contains strong language.


Once again, the band went their separate ways after receiving an eviction notice. They all assumed they had some things to do.

Russel wanted to know more about his previous incidents involving demons and spirits so, he went out to research.  
Noodle went to see Mr. Kyuzo again to talk more about her past.  
Both Murdoc and 2D said they had some unfinished business to take care of but, didn't say what kind of business.

A week after receiving the eviction notice, 2D is approaching an all-too-familiar hill which was a resting place of what he used to call home.  
He opens the gates with the word 'KONG' placed on them, and worked his way up to what remains of the burnt studio.  
He looks around his surroundings to find some noisy zombies still roaming around the place. Fortunately, they are far away from where he is so, they don't notice him.  
Finally reaching the building, he sits on a debris and reaches inside his pocket to get his cell phone.

"I'm really gonna do et..." He sadly said to himself.

None of the other band members know that all this time, he was fighting against his own emotions.  
They didn't know that every time hes with them he would put on a smile just for them and would frown every time hes alone.  
He can't deny it,he tried and he tried but, he can't...

Hes in love.

In love with someone who'd beat him,insult him, and hurt his love with someone who involved him in two car accidents and mentally tormented him.  
He doesn't know why, but he really and sincerely loves that sod, his best mate...  
The only times he'd be really happy is when he and Murdoc would smoke and drink together without any major harm done.  
Sure, Noodle and Russel would make him happy too but, not as happy as Murdoc was secretly making him.  
But then, those happy drinking and smoking sessions stopped when they moved in Wobbly the little things that made him genuinely happy is now gone.  
He was now depressed but, again, none of them seemed to take notice.  
He doesn't care that hes gay. He just wants to be happy...  
But he can't be happy now can he?  
He wished he told Murdoc, but he already knows how he'd react, more name calling,punching,kicking,disgust and rejection.  
Oh, how he hates rejection, it's the main reason he doesn't want to tell.

He dialed Noodle's number on his cellphone "Bettah get this ovah wif..."  
"Halo, I'm quite busy. Please leave a message!" *beep*  
'She's busy...' 2D thought to himself.  
"Hey, Noods, uh...I wos just callin' to ask yew how're yew doin' but, I see yew're busy...so...yeah,thought ta just say take care and I miss yew..." He was near to tears but he managed to try speaking normally.  
"I'll always luv yew like yew're me lil sister, neva forget vat. Well, gotta go now...bye." He wipes away a silent tear and dials Russel's number this time.  
*riiiing* *riiiing* *riiiing* "Hello?"  
"Hey Russ"  
"Oh, hey D, wassup?"  
"Nofink much." He's trying his best not to sound sad.  
"You wanted something?"  
"Just missed yew man, how are yew?"  
"Missed you too D,I'm okay , just doin something"  
"Oh,'M sorry for disturbing yew..."  
"It's aight D, how are you?"  
"Fine..." He lied.  
"Good, so, what are you doin'?"  
"Talking to yew"  
"Haha, no D, I mean like,got any plans for anything?"  
"Not really..." He's got a plan for just one thing.  
"Well,really nice to talk to yew again D but, I have to do something right now. Maybe we'll talk again some other time?"  
"Sure, I understand Russ, take care"  
"Bye 2D"  
"...Goodbye Russ." Russel hung up.

2D was staring at his cellphone, thinking of his last call. He pulled out a gun that he hid from his back pocket.

"This call is gonna hurt..." He dialed Murdoc's number.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was in his apartment opening his second bottle of beer for the has been thinking a lot and wanted to drink down his has he been thinking about?  
2D,his tall,lanky,black eyed, bluenette mate. His precious mate...  
He's not sure how but, throughout the years he developed feelings for the dullard. He... fell in love with him.  
His pride would tell him otherwise that hes not gay, not gay for HIM which resulted with him beating he crap out of him most of the time.  
He can't cope with his feelings for him. He doesn't know how to express it. He fears rejection from the bluenette.  
Oh, how they have a lot in common. Both of them are confused, sad, frustrated, depressed, fears rejection and misunderstood, so...so misunderstood.  
This is killing him, being in love with someone who fears him. He should never have constantly bully him cause, its affecting him too.  
His phone suddenly rang, he grabs it and looks for the caller.

"..." He answered the call.  
"Hello...?"  
"Muds?"  
"2D?"  
"Uh,h-hey..." He picked up a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Wot're yew callin' me for, Dullard?" He adjusted himself to sound normal but really, he's worried.  
"I just wanted to see how're yew doing..." He felt more sad to be called by one of his insulting nicknames Murdoc gave him.  
"I'm quite...alright." Lies.  
"Good,good...where you livin' these days?  
"Why do yew wanna know?"  
"I wos just asking..."  
"An apartment somewhere...and wh-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a loud moan from 2D's part of the line.  
"Shite" He heard 2D cuss and some shuffling from his phone.  
"2D...? D?" Murdoc got a little worried.  
"M-Muds? Yew still there?"  
"Y-Yeah, wot the hell wos that?!"  
"Oh, um, it wos nofink!"

He thought for a moment...that moan sounded familiar...could it be...

"Wos that a fucking zombie?! Are you at Kong?!"

Apparently a nearby zombie heard 2D talking on the phone and went over to check on the noise. Fortunately, he heard the loud moans and escaped to a safer place where no zombies where found.

2D was surprised he'd know didn't feel like lying since it won't matter anymore. "...y-yes..."  
"Wot the hell are yew doin' there?!" Oh, he sounds mad.  
"...Bringing back some ,m-memories...I guess." He could tell that he was lying.  
"Bringing back memories my ass, you KNOW its fucking dangerou-" Again, he stopped mid-sentence, he swore to hell he heard the cocking of a gun.  
"...D...are yew holding a gun..." He's worried as hell right now.  
"M-Muds...I...need it for protection...y-you know? from zombies?" He was stuttering with tears.  
'shit, shit, shit' 2D frantically thought to himself

Murdoc knows 2D all-too-well to know he didn't bring it for _protection_.

"2D...are yew...gonna shoot yerself..."  
"Muds...how did yew...know..." While 2D was streaming some tears, Murdoc was frantically getting out of his apartment.  
"Why...WHY ARE YEW JUST GONNA TAKE YER OWN LIFE?!"  
"WHY WOULD YEW CARE?! YEW HATED ME ALL THESE YEARS!Yew hurt me physically and mentally. Yew said yew'd killed me if it wasn't fer me voice..." 2D was crying now.  
"Isn't this what yew wanted...?" He held up the gun to his head  
"No...No!STOP ET STUART!"  
2D lowered the gun "did yew jus- *gasp*"  
"Stuart? Stu-" He heard the phone drop then a gun shot.  
"No...fucking hell! NO! STUART?!"

Did he just...lost his best mate? His...loved one?

He heard shuffling from his phone "I...I'm still here..."  
"Sweet Satan...I thought..." He sighed in relief and wiped a tear from his eye. Wait, did he,Murdoc Niccals, just shed a tear? He pushed aside his pride for now.  
"Wot happened?"  
"There wos a zombie, and I shot et, *sniff* that was me only bullet..."  
"Good." He felt more relieved  
"I could feed a hungry zombie..." He thought how painful that's gonna be.  
"Don't yew DARE." He raised his tone  
"Why not?"  
"Becoz..." Murdoc didn't feel it was right to talk about it on the phone.  
"Y'know wot, stay there and DON'T FUCKING DIE.I'm coming over there."  
"Yew're...but-"  
"Shut the fuck up and wait fer me there."  
"o-okay...*sniff*" He hung up.

He closed his phone and looked around. No zombies nearby. Good.

'He...doesn't want me to die...' He thought to himself then a sudden realization came to him.  
'He called me Stuart...'

The feeling of hope washed over him. Hope that maybe...Just maybe...He could be happy.  
A few minutes later, Murdoc got out of the cab and paid the driver. He looked up the hill.

"Hello, old friend" He spoke to his ex-home.

He marched up the hill looking around for his mate. He spotted a tuff of light blue behind an old,burnt tree.  
He went up beside the tree and saw him sitting down on the grass,leaning on the tree with both hands covering his face.

"Stuart" He called him out.  
He looked up to Murdoc "Muh'doc..." Some obvious hints on his face that he cried.  
He sat down beside him on the grass. "Heh, how many times have I saved yer life?" He tried to joke a little.  
"Three" Murdoc was baffled, he's pretty damn sure this was just the second time.  
"Don't yew mean two?"  
"No..." He trailed off.  
He had a hunch, and it was a disturbing one. "S-so... when was the second one?" He hoped it wasn't what it thought it was.  
"I..." 2D gulped  
"I tried committing suicide before...back when Kong wasn't,y'know, all burned up" Murdoc went silent. Hes a good guesser.  
"It wos when you almost broke my rib, and I ran into my room...I cried and cried not just because of the physical pain..."  
"I fell into deep depression becoz I was in so much pain, then I saw my pills..." Both of them became uncomfortable.  
"I wos about to take the whole bottle, but then yew came in my room and offered me to drink and smoke with yew"

"Hell, yew even apologized to me. It wos the only time yew apologized..."  
"Yeah,I remember..." Murdoc sighed. He even remembers that the day after that, he treated him like crap again.  
"It's ironic"  
"Wot is?" He looked at him  
"Yew saved me while yew're the whole reason why I tried to take my own life."  
"I...yew wanted to kill yerself becoz of me?"He felt guilty all these years but he never felt THIS guilty right now.  
He slowly nodded "...Twice."  
"Oh, Satan, but why did I make such an impact to yew when all I am is just a greedy asshole? Why did yew think I'm worth your life?"  
"Becoz Muh'doc, yew're me best mate. Becoz I know yew have some good in yew. Becoz..." He looked down.  
"I love yew." He blushed a pink color on his cheeks. Murdoc's eyes shot wider.  
"Stuart...I..." He placed his hand over 2D's. He looked up to Murdoc.  
"I love yew too...I fucking love yew too" He was blushing a lot more now.  
"And I'm sorry...so very fucking sorry I treated you like shit. I didn't know what to do...so I..."  
"Muh'doc, luv, its alright, its alright now.I forgave yew,always have."  
"I con't believe I did this to yew, Stu. I don't deserve your forgiveness,your love...I don't deserve y-" He was cut off by a passionate kiss. He seemed to be getting cut off quite a lot but, he likes this cut.  
2D broke away. "Says the guy who saved me from my self"  
"But-"  
"Twice." He leaned his head on his shoulder.  
'Oh fuck it.' Murdoc thought as he wrapped his arm around the bluenette and sighed happily.  
"Yew know, if yew're not staying anywhere, me apartments pretty-"  
"Hell yes, I want to move in wif yew"  
"Heh, I expected that,luv"

Both of them now felt distance from depression.

They now have each other.

They're now happy


End file.
